guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Korr, Living Flame
Skills confirmed via SoC. He moves very fast, and does something like 250 damage with his elite. was grouped with 2 other monsters, one looked like a gray giant. Took me a few wipes to kill him, but it was worth it.Bubbinska 21:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :The 2 monsters that accompany him are Stone Shard Crags. DKS01 06:48, 8 November 2006 (CST) The 2 monsters can also be Cracked Mesas. :i.e. Two elementals that are not Djinn, usually. --Karlos 23:13, 27 November 2006 (CST) Hmm... Anyone think he has ranks in fast casting? He can cast liquid flame or SF in about 1/4 of a second. uber leet hax make this thing damn near imposs to kill with henchies x/ took me about 5 wipes to do it. No wait, scratch that, I was only taking heroes before. With a human ele with 10 dom backfire (big ouch that), 2 monk heroes, 1 ele hero, both the ele henches, the necro hench and the mesmer hench Korr falls pretty easily. Though coz of LF and SF over half the party died by the time he backfired himself to death (3 or 4 seconds into the fight) Napalm Flame 08:15, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :Read this article, specifically the section about what buffs bosses get. All boss skills should have half cast time and recharge in Factions and Nightfall. --Emelend 08:37, 28 May 2007 (CDT) People really need to learn to start bringing Broadhead Arrow ranger heroes with them when trying to cap from ele bosses with uber 1337 halved casting time AoE damage. :With his fast cast times, it may be easier to use other methods. Korr can be knocked down unlike the two spawns with him and moves faster than normal, making him a nice target for Churning Earth. Since he likes to charge out in front, as well, I've found a herd of explosive minions charging up on him while he's lying down and subsequently nukes them is particularly effective. Extinguish was invaluable for HM (and/or Breath of the Great Dwarf) and Frigid Armor can completely shut down Searing Flames. I have not tried with Pain Inverter, but that worked extremely well on Borrguus Blisterbark pre-damage cap nerf. --Falseprophet 23:12, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::What damage cap nerf? --Macros 23:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure Pain Inverter didn't have a damage cap initially, but I could be wrong. --Falseprophet 23:47, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It didn't, but the effect was different. --Shadowcrest 23:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I looked at the history, and I guess it wasn't really a nerf - I actually like the current functionality better. --Falseprophet 17:19, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Somebody better wiki-writer shoul add, that pain inverter can kill him in no time. When he cast liguid flame and hexed with pain inverter he lost half oh his health. and it works with henchies. This boss is hilarious in hard mode, 1 spell wipes out the entire party